Fun Experience
by PishaGirl
Summary: Near has noticed Matt and Mello watching him. What are the two planning?.. Just a little oneshot lemon I wrote. Really no plot at all.


The small boy's eyes stayed locked on the puzzle pieces as he carefully placed them in their correct spots as he tried to ignore the feeling of their eyes being on him. Feeling their eyes on him seemed to make him nervous, uncomfortable to say the least. He wondered why they were doing this as they had for about a week now. They had been staying close to him, watching him immensely as they did. They did nothing to him, just watched him closely. Which made the small albino even more apprehensive. Especially since one of the two who was watching him was Mello.. Mello always seemed to take every chance he could to humiliate Near or at least hurt him in some way. The blonde hated Near, and with Mello watching the diminutive boy so closely it made him think he might be planning something with his best friend Matt, who was also watching him. But Mello was unpredictable though so Near wasn't sure. Either way they were making him very uncomfortable.

The albino boy sighed out and just stood and walked out of the common room, not glancing once in the red head or chocoholic's direction as he did. He didn't understand why they were watching him and he just couldn't stand to be under their penetrating gaze any longer. It was frustrating for him to not know what they might be planning and he just wished whatever they were planning to do would come quickly and would not hurt him to much. But knowing Mello that sadist would probably make it as painful as possible.

Near sighed out and just began to wrap a curl around his fingers as he usually did, while his mind tried to come up with an idea of why they were watching him like this but he came up short. "I suppose I will just have to wait until they strike then", Near muttered to himself as he walked down the familiar halls of Wammy's. His eyes trailed over the light brown colored hall he was walking in and recalled a few times he had fought with Mello or rather Mello fought with him. He remembered the one time the blonde had tripped and fell on top of him. Remembered that their lips collided. And when that had happened their was some sort of spark. A weird bubbly feeling that pooled inside of his chest.. He slightly smiled at the memory as he fiddled with his curl. He remembered how red Mello's face had been when that had happened. Mello had slammed his fist into Near's face after that, but the black eye was actually worth it in the albino's opinion. Near never would forget that day. He sighed out again and just slowly opened to door to his room and stepped inside. He shuffled across the room to the bed and crawled onto it after grabbing his tarot card deck.

His mind wandered while he shuffled the deck of cards but he found his thoughts kept returning to Mello and Matt. What were they to him? Well.. Mello certainly wasn't his friend, even if he wanted him to be. But what about Matt? What was he? Matt and Near never really did anything together, or talked or well.. anything. But he didn't hate Matt or dislike him and same seemed to go for Matt towards him. But Mello did hate him.. Which bothered the small boy. He actually liked Mello. Even though he probably shouldn't he did.

As his mind kept revolving around the blonde chocoholic and the red headed gamer he pulled out one of the cards randomly. He stared at the card in his hand... _The Lovers... _Of course that card had to be the one he picked out when thinking about them. He sighed and just flipped the card back over before placing the cards on the night stand and his eyes darted over to the clock. It read ten o'clock. Near decided he should just get to bed now and so he slipped under the covers after he turned the light's off and took off everything but his boxers, and just closed his eyes...

In the middle of a dream about building a huge tower of dice he felt something or someone touching him and his eyes instantly snapped open. He couldn't see much because only the light of the moon shined in through his window. But he could feel someone straddling his waist and felt warm hands on the flesh of his chest. "Whoever this is needs to get off of me this instant", he said calmly though his heart was racing in his chest from the bit of fear running through him. He heard a laugh he almost instantly recognized as the person just stayed where they were at and ran their hands up his chest. "Aww come on Near, Matty and I just want to have some fun", Mello said with a seductive tone hinting in his voice. He heard someone shuffling around and then light filled the room to expose the two boys.

Mello's blonde hair framed his face perfectly as he stared at Near with a lustful glint inside of his chocolate brown eyes and that mischevious smile was splayed across his face yet again.  
"Fun?", Near questioned. "What do you mean by fun exactly Mello?", he asked as his eyes drifted over to Matt as he crawled up beside Mellp with a smile that mimicked his.

"Yea, we're gonna have some fun Near. ", Matt said as Mello moved off of Near and the albino instantly sat up and just stared at the two as he coiled a curl around his fingers while leaning against the headboard of his bed.  
"Would you two please stop giving me such vague answers", Near said as he watches the two closely.  
Mello was the first to break the silence that had surrounded them with a loud sigh. "Look Near we came here because we really are gonna hve fun. We're gonna show you some amazing things, so just trust us okay?"  
The boy just continued to stare at the two for a long while before he sighed as well. "Fine, I'll trust you two."

Mello smile returned and he looked over to Matt and gave him a slight nod. The red head then crawled over to Near and pressed his lips against his.

Near's eyes instantly widened as he felt Matt's soft lip against his own and he just froze up.. If this was what they were starting with to have some 'fun' then where was this exactly going?. He didn't know but he wasn't able to think about it for long since he felt Matt's wet tongue slide across his lips and he shuddered as a weird feeling came over him that he didn't really understand. When Near still didn't part his lips Matt pulled away and stared into the albinos slate grey eyes as his hand went up to touch the side of his face. "Please", he whispered. Near said nothing, he wasn't sure how to respond so the red head just connected their lips again. As Matt's lips stayed pressed close against Near's own he felt the feeling growing inside of him, like the one from the day he had aciddently kissed Mello. And this time when Matt slipped his tongue over his lower lip he tentatively parted his lips and closed his eyes as he let that feeling overwhelm him. Mello smiled as he watched Near wrap his arms around Matt's neck and Matt placed his hands on the albinos hips as the kiss deepened.

After a while of Near and Matt kissing so passionately Mello pulled the two apart, and just smiled as he looked at the slightly flushed Near who was breathing slightly heavy. "Did you enjoy that my lamb", he asked and Near nodded as he cheeks became tinted a even darker pink.

"Do you want more", the blonde questioned with a lustful glint in his eyes. "Y-yes", Near said as he stared into Mello's brown eyes that were hazed over and felt slightly uncomfortable from the the bit of tightness in his pants. Mello slid his hand up Near's thigh as he brought his face close and kissed the side of Near's lips. The boy's eyes fluttered close as he felt Mellos kisses trailing down from his lips to the side of his neck and then he slightly sunk his teeth in Near's skin before sucking on the soft flesh. He was gonna leave his mark on his lambs porcelain skin. Near was so focused on all of these small feelins that he jumped once he felt Mello's hand rubbing over his crotch area. "M-mello-", Mello stopped his words by slipping his hand inside of Near's boxers and grabbing onto his erection and the pale boy gasped and then moaned as his hips slightly bucked up.

"Do you like this Near", Mello asked as he moved his hand along the boys member slowly. "Do you like me touching you like this." Near nodded and moaned out again as his body was filled with a feeling of ecstasy and laid his head back against the headboard of his bed.

Matt had been watching the two this whole time and now the gamer's pants were incredibly tight. It was just so enticing to see Mello ravishing the small albino who looked so innocent. And boy did Near look sexy as Mello touched him, Matt thought as his eyes ran over the pale boy for what could be the hundredth time. Near's skin was flushed a deep crimson and small beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, making his white curls stick to his face. And his lips were parted slightly, letting out small moans that sent chills up the gamer's spine.

"A-ahh", Near moaned as his hips slightly moved in time with Mello's diligent stroking as he felt him come close to climaxing. But just as orgasm was about to claim him Mello pulled his hand away. Near's eyes snapped open and he stared at the smirking Mello who was licking precum off his fingers. "Oh don't worry sheepy, eventually you will get to cum", he said and then kissed Near's cheek gently.  
Near slightly squirmed as his body ached to be touched, to find that blissful release. Mello chuckled and his eyes slowly drifted over to Matt who sat beside him his eyes going from Near to Mello. Mello smiled, deciding he needed to give his Matty some pleasure as well..

Mello pushed Matt down onto the bed and stared up into the red head's eyes as he started to undo the buttons on Matt's blue jeans. Once he got the buttons undone and the zipper down he pulled Matt's throbbing cock from it's confines and wrapped his fingers around it, slowly beginning to move his hand up and down.

"Nghh.. Mells", Matt moaned out, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt those familiar little sensations from the blond's actions. "Aw Matty, I love seeing your face get so red.", Mello practically purred as he smirked and slowly lowered his head to Matt's pulsing member. Near watched as Mello wrapped his lips around Matt's cock and the sound of a loud moan echoed through the room as it left Matt's lips.  
Near felt his member aching for touch as he watched Mello slip more of Matt's member into his mouth and eventually removed his hand. It surprised him to see Mello could talk all of Matt down since he had been so large. As Mello began to move his head up and down, sucking on Matt and making lewd slurping noises, the albino felt his hand slip into his baggy pajama pants and inside of his boxers. His hand wrapped around his throbbing member and he let out a soft moan as his fingers slid up and down his developing cock.

This was exhilarating, incredible. All this pleasure the boy felt was indescribable and so new yet so amazing. He never wanted this feeling to end. And watching the two other boys made everything he felt seem intensified.

His eyes never left Mello as he moved his mouth along Matt and Matt eventually tangled his fingers in Mello's golden locks, holding tightly as if they were a lifeline. Matt's body every so often would jerk, or his back would arch and all the while sweet moans were slipping past his pink lips.  
"M-mello .. I'm gonna cum!" Matt exclaimed, his back arching off Near's bed and his eyes squeezed shut.

As soon as that left Matt's lips Mello pulled away, smiling that devious smile while his eyes glinted. "Ah, ah, ah Matt. You can't cum just yet", he scolded with a playful tone hinting in his voice. Matt groaned as Mello moved away from him and quickly over to Near again. "Sorry Sheepy, Matty needed to feel good for a little bit to", he said as he pulled Near's hand out of his pants and away from himself. Near felt Mello's lips smash against his and his eyes fluttered closed as Mello's hands danced across his bare chest, moving over the flawless white skin. After a few minutes Mello pulled away from the kiss slightly breathing hard and he smiled. "You learn quickly, though that doesn't surprise me really", he said and then pulled Near away from the headboard and laid him down on the bed and Matt moved above him and placed Near's head in his lap.

Mello began to slowly pull down Near's pants and the boy tensed up. "Relax Near", Matt murmured as he brushed a few curls out of Near's eyes and stared into there grey depths and Near just stared back.

"Yea, relax or else this will hurt more than it already will", Mello uttered and Near's eyes slightly widened as he looked down at Mello. "What? This is gonna hurt", he asked, a slight bit of a worried tone seeping through his voice.  
"It's going to hurt a little but it will feel really good after I promise", Matt said softly as Near stared back up into his emerald eyes. He really hoped they weren't lying to him.  
Near felt Mello slip his pants off and then his boxers and he shuddered as the cold air hit his skin.

"You are gorgeous", Mello uttered and smiled as he made Near bend his legs after parting them. Near watched as Mello brought three of his fingers to his own mouth and took them in, sucking on them. When Mello thought they were coated enough with saliva and brought one of his adept digits to Near's virgin entrance and moved the tip of his finger around the tight hole.

Near slightly tensed again at feeling Mello's finger outside of him. "M-mello what are you doing", he question tentatively before practically squeaking as Mello's finger slipped inside of him. "Mello!"

"Shh it's okay", Mello cooed and then hooked his finger inside of Near, making the boy's body jerk. Near whimpered out and closed his eyes as Mello unhooked his finger and then hooked it again a few times. "How does it feel", the blond asked.  
"It's.. weird. Uncomfortable..", Near said as he grimaced. Mello sighed out and slowly slipped in a second finger, making Near gasp.  
This time there was a bit of pain added to the uncomfortable feeling and he whimpered again and slightly squirmed. "Mello, this doesn't feel good", he almost whined. "It's okay it'll get better soon I swear", Mello said as he started to make scissoring motions with his fingers, making Near wince and yelp.  
"It's okay Near", Matt said softly and ran his hands down his pallid chest. As his fingers reached Near's perky pink nipple and gently pinched the one and Near gasped at the unfamiliar little sensation that shot through him.

Mello slightly smiled as Near made small mewling noises and whimpered as Matt toyed with his nipples and Mello began to move his fingers more, searching for that spot inside of the younger boy. After moving his fingers for a while Mello felt Near's body jerk and then watched his back arch as he grasped the sheets in his hands tightly as a moan slipped those perfect pink lips.  
Near had never felt anything like that before, the white hot flash, that amazing sensation that ran through his whole body, making it tingle. "H-ah! Mello, do that again, please", the boy moaned out and Mello felt a chill run down his spine. Near was absolutely alluring!  
How did he resit him so long? Mello ignored the question in his mind and slipped a third digit into Near and aimed his thrust towards that same spot. And each time he successfully hit it, making Near moan out louder and louder with each time. All these sensations filling him were so wonderful and he never wanted Mello and Matt to take their hands off of him. This continued for a bit longer, Near moaning out, Mello fingering him so diligently and Matt playing with Near's nipples, and then Mello withdrew his fingers and Matt stopped his 's eyes opened and he stared at Mello as he started to undo his pants and through Near's hazy mind he wondered what he was doing. As Mello worked on getting his pants undone Matt moved Near onto his hands and knees and kissed his lips gently, parting them with his tongue seconds tongues moved against each other and Matt slowly pulled his lips away after a few seconds and smiled. "You are so cute", he said and Near felt his cheeks go warm."You ready Near", the albino heard Mello ask. He wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to be ready for but nodded anyways.

Seconds later Near felt an excruciating pain and his eyes widened. He almost screamed out but he bit his lower lip to keep himself from doing so. Matt noticing the pained look on Near's face from Mello starting to slip into him, gently caressed his face and then kissed his lips again. "It'll stop hurting soon I promise", he whispered.

Near hoped he really was right and he just kept as quiet as he could and tried to ignore the pain surging through his small body as Mello pushed farther into him. Once Mello was fully inside of Near he let out a deep breathe. "Fuck you are tight", he muttered.  
Near still remained quiet as he took deep calming breaths and just squeezed his eyes hut. "M-move", I whispered through his teeth after a few minutes of Mello letting him adjust to him.  
Mello was happy to comply and slowly pulled back out before pushing back in. He repeated this again and again as Near stayed quiet and he just kept moaning out.

After a few times of thrusting into the smaller boy Near's body jerked as Mellofound the spot again and he moaned out. "Mello! Right there! Please!"  
Mello groaned at the sound of Near pleading and started to aim his thrust towards that spot as he moved a bit harder. Matt took this moment, seeing Near was now enjoying this, to move behind Mello. He pulled his jeans down and positioned himself outside the older boy before slamming into him, making Mello cry out in a mixture of both pleasure and pain.

The three of them began to move together, Matt slamming into Mello, making Mello thrust into Near and Near moved his hips to meet the thrust. It was constant rhythm and they were all moaning loudly now, their bodies slick with sweat as the air around them felt hot and thick.  
As they kept moving pressure started to build up and they felt themselves growing close rather quickly.  
Near's body moved erratically as he felt orgasm claiming him and he screamed out in pleasure as his body jerked, his muscles tensing as his body shook and he came all over his bed. When Near came he tightened around Mello's member, causing him to lose it himself and he exploded deep inside of Near.  
And Matt was soon to follow. He gave Mello a few more thrust before burying himself deep into Mello and letting that warm liquid release finally. The boys all panted lightly as they tried to recollect themselves and once Matt had caught his breath he pulled out of Mello and then Mello pulled out of Near.  
They all moved the blanket that was covered in cum off the bed and then they collapsed onto Near's bed. Near was between the two and Matt and Mello were close to him and their eyes were all closed.  
"So... Where you two planning this? Is this why you have been watching me", Near questioned, though he was pretty sure the answer was yes.  
Mello smiled. "Yep. That's why we've been watching you."  
"And it definitely was a good idea to try this", Matt muttered.

"Thank you.. for that experience", Near whispered as he felt himself drifting to sleep. Mello and Matt smiled. "Welcome Near", Matt said.  
"Yea.. And anytime you wanna do this again just tell us. We love to have fun", Mello muttered.

Near smiled as he kept his eyes closed and the small smile warmed both Matt and Mello's hearts.. And they laid there togethe, all three of them and eventually fell asleep.. And they definitely did have lots more fun after that day..

* * *

**Lol, okay that was pretty shitty but oh wells. I got bored while my friend was doing some shit and decided to just finish it.. Soooooooo Hope ya liked it. XD**


End file.
